Talk:Fighter's Collection 2016/@comment-25940177-20160227131613/@comment-26121379-20160301000136
@Tower Okay then. Already addressed the Blue Storm point, not to mention that the picture we have is far too small to accurately make out your supposed "evidence". The LJ one is holding two planets, the same way Messiahs hold two planets. Furthermore, this card is very sleek and streamlined, while the Deletors are a lot more rough. The "Amaterasu" stride does not resemble Amaterasu closely enough to discount the idea of another goddess. The Dark Irregular stride quite clearly has bat wings, which says to me that he is a demon or a vampire instead of a human, and the Psychics are human. Struggle works with the strider because the strider locks, counteracting the strategy of not attacking/not boosting against MC, not to mention being a GB2 enabler. X-Phoenix is a Cosmic Hero like the DP strider, while also providing them with an effect that will let them get advantage off of a PG, which the Cosmic Heroes were missing. Those two, therefore, work with their striders. Epoch-Maker and Upheaval are both GC units. I feel that gives them leeway on conventions, you disagree, that's fine. Hyakki and Tibold are not breakride units. FC2015W was not about breakrides. It was about non-generic strides. Here are a list of strides in FC2015W that worked with the breakrides: Evangeline (by merit of being JK restricted, and the RP breakride is a JK) Bluish Flame (by merit of being Liberator restricted. However, the deck it fits in is quite clearly supposed to be Bluish-Flame Liberators, not Gancelot Liberators. However, it still applies) Helldeity (However, Seal Dragons only received their breakride in a FC set as well. The primary Kagero breakride is Dauntless) Catastrophe Daikaiser Pacifica Hayakujiryakan Quintessance Good End Nightmist Mithril-Core Cath Palug Altogether, that adds up to half the strides. Half the strides in the FC using breakrides as hearts does not mean the FC2015W was about the breakrides, with the two you mentioned being outliers. There is a difference between a very obvious picture of Spectral Duke and a very small picture of a guy we've never seen before. I guarantee if Gold Paladin had been in GBT06, there would have been a huge debate about whether or not it was still a Gold Paladin or if he would be a Shadow Paladin. Because unit artwork, and even the unit itself, does not immediately tell us everything about the unit. As for the other part, we don't know, because we don't know his lore. Take Tyr for example. He is connected to Fenrir. How? They were enemies. That does not mean that this Aqua Force unit has to work for Thavas. Furthermore, none of the AqF strides ride kelpies (with the obvious exception of Thavas himself) which means that your "he isn't riding a Kelpie, ergo he can't work with Thavas" is a moot point. Furthermore, even looking at the picture you enlarged, the symbol on the epaulet does not seem to resemble the Blue Storm hexagon anyway. There is a difference between a single exception (or two, with Pegasus) in the clan that has nothing in the way of legacy support to receive a generic unit and one to use with the strider, and a set specifically supporting something each clan already has (a strider) and Bushi choosing to ignore that in favor of a sub-clan. Last FC as well, Chronoscommand was the only stride to receive support, while the rest of the support was dedicated to sub-clans/units. Gear Chronicle is the exception, not the rule. If you can discern that the insignia in question is the Blue Storm insignia, you and I are not looking at the same picture. And again, I am not talking about a specific unit changing, like Blaster Blade or Spectral Duke. I am talking about a unit we have not seen before, joining a different group off-screen (assuming, of course, that is the case, which I am doubtful of) I have an example, as well. Cosmic Regalia, CEO Yggdrasil She used to be a member of Neo Nectar. Then she joined Genesis. We do not have a card representing what she was as a NN unit, we only have her as she is now in NN, which is presumably the case if that unit previously belonged to Blue Storm. Even still, she quite clearly displays NN traits to go with her Genesis traits, and that's with something as drastic as a change in clan. Going from a Blue Storm to something else is entirely possible. Furthermore, I would like to point you to this unit. Negrorook was once a member of the Seven Seas. A sub-clan. And yet, we can see him quite clearly have no "Seven Seas" in his name, in spite of his loyalty to Nightmist. Ergo, it is entirely possible for a unit to have once belonged to a sub-clan and then no longer belong to that sub-clan if the storyline demands as such.